Modern communication systems allow individuals to stay in communication as they move about. The most notable device for this is the cellular telephone, which allows people to communicate verbally with each other. There is, however, a whole other range of communications that people use in their daily lives that are not as well developed for mobile use—the sending and receiving of information, such as, for example, over the Internet.
To address this need, modern communication systems include wireless devices that are capable of initiating network sessions through serving nodes that couple the wireless devices to a network. The wireless devices may then receive data, such as stock quotes, advertisements, and/or e-mails, from various service providers.
In existing networks, unfortunately, when a service provider desires to send data to a mobile node, the service provider must send the data through a protocol gateway where the transport layer of the mobile node is terminating. Accordingly, all of the service providers that are trying to send data to the mobile node need to know the addresses of the mobile node and the protocol gateway where the transport layer is terminating. This results in extensive network wide messaging to understand where the mobile node is, which uses the resources of several system wide logical resources and messaging between numerous network elements. Additionally, this results in processing considerations at the serving node, because it must monitor what type of data is being sent to the mobile node.